


Choosing the Light

by FreyReh



Series: Slayer of Vampires [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three in the 'Slayer of Vampires' Series.... Sara has gone missing and Leonard sets out to find her... Soon realizing that his children are the reason for her absence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing the Light

Part Three of the ‘Slayer of the Vampires’ AU

dis: i don’t own LOT  
.

.

.

Leonard was rudely awakened by the knocking on his door. Unlike many vampires, he had a certain set of standards. He didn’t hovel it in crypts or abandoned warehouses. He had money and he used it. His apartment was downtown, in prime feeding ground, and it was a basement apartment with limited lighting. A few splashes of black paint on the windows had made it so that he wouldn’t roast during the day. The prickling on his skin let him know that the sun was still up and he practically snarled on his way to the door while pulling on a pair of sleeping pants to cover his nakedness. 

“Who is it?!” he shouted. 

“It’s me! Ray!” Leonard rolled his eyes and whipped the door open so fast that the human boy jumped. Leonard could feel his pulse spike in fear and his eyes flashed for a second before glaring at him. “Uh, sorry to bother you-”

“You have ten seconds to tell me why you’re here before I decide to have an early morning snack,” he said with a drawl that sent shivers up Ray’s spine. 

“Sara is missing. Or, well, hasn’t been seen in a couple days, and we were wondering if-” Ray squeaked as Leonard grabbed him by the throat and  shoved him against the wall of his apartment. He barely managed to breathe while finishing his sentence. “- _seen_... _Her_...”

“What do you mean she’s missing?” Ray tried to answer, but see, he couldn’t breathe. He just flailed around for a bit and maybe Kendra and Rip had been right about him coming here without backup. Leonard, realizing his mistake of harming the human trying to tell him about Sara, released him. Ray wheezed in a few breaths. “Speak, Pretty Boy. Don’t leave anything out.”

“Sara didn’t show up for patrol last night. Which we found odd. She always shows up. We tried calling her and we didn’t get an answer. She wasn’t around for her classes today either and she takes college very seriously since her dad ended up having to take loans out to-”

“Get to the point.”

“We’re worried,” said Ray lamely. “And she talked about how you maybe didn’t want to kill her so I thought... Maybe you could help find her?”

“Oh, this is rich, you want the evil and bad vampire to save the Slayer?”

If his heart actually worked Leonard was certain it’d be beating a mile a minute. Sara was missing? How? Why? He felt fear crawl up his spine and started thinking the worst. That she was hurt. That she was dead. 

 _‘Would that be so bad?’_ asked a voice in his head.  _‘Since admitting that you have feelings for her you’ve been weak. Oh if your maker and children could see you now... Quaking in fear over your mortal enemy...’  
_

“I’m not her babysitter. Fuck off, Ray.” Leonard slammed the door in his face before closing his eyes to center himself. He’d dimmed the connection to Lisa after telling her to get out of town, solely because he hadn’t wanted to listen to the hurt feelings she’d been broadcasting. Now? Now he felt a timidness coming from her. “What did you do, Lisa... Shit.”

Now he was worried. 

He quickly dressed and started pacing until the sun finally set. He went out into the darkness and ignored all of those around him, instead focusing on Lisa. He didn’t have to walk far. He cut through a cemetery then a large field. He came upon a small farmhouse and growled at the two young vampires keeping guard. Along with Lisa he felt someone else. Someone familiar. 

Sara. 

“Who are-” 

Leonard didn’t give them time to ask who he was. He ripped the head off of one of the vampires, his rage fueling his strength. The other snarled and attacked, his face morphing to try and show his dominance. Leonard easily sidestepped him then broke a piece of the banister off the porch before embedding it in the chest of the fledgling. His dust scattered and swirled around the aged wood as he went to the door. He opened it and entered with ease. 

“Lenny.” Lisa stood on the other side, looking worried. “Don’t be mad.”

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!”

“Snart.” Leonard’s eyes closed at the other voice. “We need to talk.”

“Mick.”

Shit, shit, shit. He’d been so focused on Lisa, he hadn’t thought to read his other child. Both his children looked like they’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, and perhaps that was correct. He’d made it clear he’d wanted Sara untouched. 

“Is she alive?” asked Leonard. “I take it she is. I can still feel her.”

“She is. Lenny... Please listen to what we have to say,” pleaded Lisa. 

“We want to turn her.”

Leonard barked out a laugh then sobered. “Are you serious?”

“You like her,” said Lisa carefully. “We could-”

“No,” he said sternly. “A Slayer has never been turned before and with good reason. A turned Slayer? We couldn’t predict what she’d do. And I’m guessing she isn’t on board with this.”

“Most of us aren’t on board with being turned,” said Lisa. “You gave us both the choice and we accepted but that isn’t the norm. We can turn her against her will. _Make_ her one of us.”

“I’ve made the decision and my answer is final,” said Leonard who was suddenly hit from behind. 

“Mick!” shouted Lisa.

“He refuses to accept how it needs to be,” said Mick, kicking Leonard while he was down. Leonard had been taken by surprise and he already felt the trickle of blood coming down his temple where he’d been hit. “If he won’t do it. _I’ll_ do it.”

Leonard felt himself getting picked up then tossed into the wall. Bits of plaster cracked and crumbled as he fell to the floor. He vaguely heard Lisa calling out to him, but what got him rushing to his feet was the sound of Sara’s scream. His face morphed into the demon that he was and he launched forward. Down the basement steps and to where Mick had Sara by the throat, her neck open and on display. Leonard, using all his strength, hooked his arms around Mick and yanked him away. Mick growled and launched at him. Leonard fought but he knew Mick was stronger so he mentally blasted his childe, making him stumble in his steps. 

“ENOUGH,” he ordered. Mick was strong, though, and fought it. “STOP!”

“You’ve changed,” said Mick. “There was a time you’d never choose someone over Lisa and I.”

“People change, Mick.”

“We’re not people.”

“I know...” Leonard was standing between Sara and Mick. Lisa was at the top of the stairs, looking worried. “I suppose its time for me to choose a side.”

“L-Leonard... Please...” whispered Sara from behind him, her voice hoarse from the attack at her throat. “Don’t change me...”

Leonard’s cold eyes met Micks. “Chosen.”

Before Mick could blink, Leonard launched forward with a snarl, and punched him as hard as he could. Mick stumbled and it was enough time for Leonard to get behind him and stake him with the same stake he’d used to kill one of the fledglings outside. Mick looked at him with betrayed eyes and Leonard sighed as Mick’s skin started to burn brightly like dying embers on a campfire. 

“My old friend... I am sorry...” whispered Leonard who then stumbled back as Mick turned to ash. He felt it in his heart, the loss of his childe and friend. Lisa screamed in rage at the top of the stairs and his eyes met hers. Pleading with her to leave because he didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to hurt her. She looked at him sadly before retreating. 

Leaving him alone with Sara.

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“I think so.” She lifted her hands. “Magical chains. I couldn’t break them. They tossed the keys on that table over there.”

Leonard nodded, grabbing the keys, then going to her. Slowly he got to his knees, down to her level where she sat on a pile of blankets. She offered her hands and stared at him intently as he unlocked the manacles. 

“You’re bleeding,” she said. 

“I’ve had worse,” he said, cool fingers working off the chains. They dropped to the floor with a loud clang but he kept hold of her hands. 

“I...” she started, only to close her mouth. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say. He’d killed his CHILDE. She knew enough about vampires to know that was a huge deal. And he did it to protect her. To keep her from being turned into one of them. “Why?”

The question had him letting go of her hands and straightening. She stood shakily, wincing slightly due to her muscles protesting the movement after being restricted all this time. She knew she had to go home. She knew her father was probably worried sick. Her friends. Probably her watcher, too. 

“I’ll help you get home,” he said, avoiding her question. “Just in case.”

“Okay.”

Leonard walked, pausing at the pile of ash that had been his friend, before continuing. Sara was thankful to make it out of the house and took in a large breath of fresh air. They easily fell into step with each other. 

“They sent fledglings at me,” said Sara, wanting to make conversation. “About six of them. I dusted four before one of them came in behind me. Jabbed a needle in my neck... Next thing I knew I was waking up there.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sara laughed at that, stopping in her tracks. Confused he stopped to. “Sorry? Never would have I thought a vampire would tell ME sorry.”

“First time for everything.” 

He continued to walk and she fell into step with him. When they got to her house she sighed. Standing on the porch was her father and watcher. They never really got along. Her father had wanted her to STOP doing what she was doing. Sadly, that never had been an option for her. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. “For... Everything.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Leonard, hands going into his pockets. “Lisa shouldn’t be bothering you anymore. Well... I hope not anyway. If she shows up call me and I’ll handle it. Just... Don’t stake her, okay? She’s all I have left.”

Sara wasn’t sure what made her do it. The look of sadness on his face when he said his sister’s name? The anger and turmoil in his eyes? Maybe the fact that he was still lightly bleeding from the wound at his temple. Her warm hands ended up cupping his cool cheeks and he looked down at her, startled, before her lips pressed against his. He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in her scent while winding his arms around her. She pressed closer, basking in the feel of his powerful arms around her. Powerful arms that had protected her. 

KILLED for her.

She felt her back press into the bark of a tree, it scratching against the fabric of her shirt while her hands moved down his chest. Her palms traveled over lean muscle and her mouth opened slightly while both of his hands wound up in her loose hair. She made a small sound at the back of her throat, a whimper that had his fingers clenching. Her own hands had somehow ended up beneath all his layers, the warmth radiating into his skin as they settled at his lower back. She broke the kiss with a gasp, needing to breathe, and for some reason when he nuzzled at her neck she didn’t feel a sense of panic or urgency. 

She wanted him. 

He wanted her.

It was a dangerous game to be playing. 

Especially between a vampire and slayer. 

She slowly opened her eyes, unaware of them having been closed, to connect her gaze with Leonard’s as he lifted his head to stare down at her. His eyes were bluer than she remembered, with flecks of gold pulsating in the moonlight. A part of her wanted to stay with him, in the dark, but she knew she had to go let the others know she was okay. Reluctantly she pulled away, hands trailing down and out from beneath his clothing. 

“I’ll see you later,” she said, voice a bit husky due to their activities. He took in her flushed cheeks while she pushed away from the tree. He moved out of her way quickly, fighting everything in him that was screaming to pull her back. “I’ll be patrolling Clarity tomorrow night.”

“You asking me out on a date, Sara?”

She scoffed, happy to get back to their familiar banter. “You wish.” 

She walked away and his eyes followed her all the way up to her porch where she gave her father a hug before they and the watcher entered her home. Then, he stepped back in the shadows. He went back to the house and gathered his friend’s ashes. Lisa was long gone. He could barely feel their connection. He was certain she was doing her best in shutting him out. He went to a bridge that overlooked the river and the edge of the forest on the border of the hellmouth. Sitting there he pulled out the baggie of ashes as well as a bottle of scotch. 

“Sorry, Mick,” said Leonard, letting the ashes drift out of the bag and swirl toward the water below. “I never should have turned you. Never should have brought you down this path with me. The path of murder, destruction, and blood... Fuck, guess you were already there when we first met.”

Leonard poured a small amount of the liquor to the water below, then took  large pull from the bottle himself. He’d chosen the Slayer over his friend of over one-hundred years. At first he’d thought his feelings for her nothing more than a distraction. Now? Now he knew better. Especially after that kiss. 

He was falling in love with her. 

“Fuck,” he muttered again before taking another long drink out of the bottle. In the distance, a lone wolf howled, a howl filled with loneliness and despair. “Yeah... You and me both.”

**END**


End file.
